


Resolutions

by somerandom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Complicated Relationships, First Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Misunderstandings, Romance, School Era, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandom/pseuds/somerandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius Malfoy is overjoyed at the prospect of spending the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts with his best friend, Albus. But things start looking considerably less rosy once Scorpius learns that James, Albus's older brother and the one boy who hates Scorpius the most, will be joining them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as I go, so if you're following this story, please keep an eye out!

Scorpius Malfoy hated James Potter.

Really, he did.

So it was no surprise that when Scorpius discovered James was staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, along with both him and Albus, he was considerably less than pleased.

Because James was horrible. James had a way of ruining everything; of causing arguments between Scorpius and Albus purely for the fun of it, and of sucking up all of Albus's time.

Scorpius didn't like it when James interfered. Albus was _his_  friend, and Scorpius didn't care that they were brothers, or that James disliked nearly everything about Scorpius and his friendship with Albus. James was just as horrible to Albus as he was to Scorpius. It annoyed Scorpius to no end that Albus was apparently unable to see this too.

"It won't be so bad," Albus said with a shrug, throwing his broom at a lounge in the Gryffindor common room and collapsing beside it. He was flushed pink from the afternoon's game but otherwise appeared unconcerned at the news.

Albus never appeared much concerned about anything. Scorpius considered it one of his lesser traits.

"You know what he's like – he's going to torment us all break!" Scorpius exclaimed, throwing his forearm over his eyes and repeatedly smacking the back of the couch with his head. "It isn't like he'll have anything better to do, is it?"

It was all so awful, and particularly tragic considering the plans Scorpius had had. This break would be the most time Scorpius and Albus had ever spent together by themselves, given that they were in different houses and usually spent breaks with their families.

Scorpius had planned a myriad of things for them to do – exploring off-limits parts of the castle they'd never seen before, only heard about; shopping in Hogsmeade and drinking so much Butterbeer they'd both stumble out onto the street lightheaded; but best of all, Quidditch practice. Lots of it.

There wasn't likely be much of that now, though. James Potter was incapable of knowing about a Quidditch game without muscling his way in and taking the opportunity to show off, but Scorpius remained unimpressed. Not everyone cared that James Potter was Gryffindor House Seeker. It wasn't as if it made him any sort of authority on the matter, although judging by the way he conducted himself, James clearly believed it did.

"Don't be so melodramatic," Albus laughed at him. "I know you don't like him, but it'll be alright. Dad spoke to him last time we were home. He'll leave us alone, I promise."

Scorpius dropped his arm and narrowed his eyes. "You spoke to your father? About me?"

As if sensing an impending argument, Albus shook his head and hurriedly added, "No, it wasn't like that. I didn't mention you  _specifically_ , I just told Dad that James was giving me and my friends a hard time at school. You know, just being a prat." He shrugged again and smirked. "I dunno, I thought it'd be good for a laugh if I tattled and Dad got on his case about it. Sometimes it's like he needs reminding James isn't the scholarly little angel he makes himself out to be."

"Did he get into trouble?" Scorpius asked eagerly, sitting forward.

Albus laughed. "Yeah, loads. Dad yelled at him so loudly I'm pretty sure the people in the next village heard. Told him no son of his was going to be a bully – that there's nothing wrong with being friends with people in different houses; that that's the way it's supposed to be – and then made him rake out the muck in the chicken pen. It was hilarious. He didn't speak to me for a week."

Scorpius cackled, so forcefully his sides ached. "You're brilliant, you are," he told Albus, breathlessly. "That's the best thing I've heard all year. Was he covered in shit?"

"Completely, it was—"

"Who was covered in shit?"

Albus abruptly broke off and spun around. Scorpius followed his gaze and saw James standing by the portrait hole, tall and flushed pink from the freezing wind, red and gold Quidditch gear covered in grass stains, hair mussed and glowering over at Scorpius and Albus.

"Oh, no one," Albus said quickly, clearing his throat. "Just some boy in Care of Magical Creatures. Fell in some Hippogriff dung, it was pretty funny."

"Uh huh," James said, slowly making his way over to them. "Sounds it. Well go on, then," he pressed, plonking himself down next to Scorpius and staring at his brother. "Do finish your amusing little tale, I'm all ears."

Uncomfortable, Scorpius shifted further along the couch, away from James. Sweaty boy smell wasn't exactly his favorite thing in the world, anyway.

Albus stuttered a few times and quickly fell silent. He was such a wuss around his brother, Scorpius thought, which was yet another thing about his friend that irritated Scorpius to no end. James glared at them both, and Scorpius reasoned he likely knew exactly what they'd been discussing and was merely trying to goad Albus into choking.

"No?" James pushed after an awkward few seconds. "Nothing?" Albus flushed and stared down at his lap.

Feeling a prickle of anger on his friend's behalf, Scorpius muttered, "Just leave it alone."

With a nasty grin, James rounded on Scorpius then. "Leave what exactly? Al knows better than to air dirty family laundry in front of the likes of you. Don't you, Al?"

Scorpius flinched slightly, and hoped it wasn't too obvious. James had a way of making him feel like he'd been slapped without touching him at all. He was very good at it, and it was part of why Scorpius hated him so much. He disliked anyone who wielded enough power to make him feel small.

He wasted the next few seconds hoping Albus might miraculously pipe up to defend him before giving it up as a lost cause. Albus and his brother were polar opposites, a fact Scorpius was certain James used to his advantage. Albus was unfailingly kind and mild-mannered. He disliked conflict wherever he found it, and Scorpius had only seen him angry on a handful of occasions.

On the one hand, Scorpius liked this about him. Being in his company was uncomplicated and tended to have a calming sort of effect on Scorpius's temper, which had a tendency to get out of hand. But at the same time, it made him useless in situations such as these. Albus shrank from conflict; not because he was afraid, but because it wasn't in his nature. Especially so when it came to his brother, who Scorpius knew Albus loved despite their many differences. As strong as Scorpius considered their friendship, he knew too that he would always lose when it came down to a battle between the three of them.

Albus would always pick his brother's side.

Scorpius stifled the filthy glare he was tempted to throw at James and instead calmly said, "Why can't you just leave us alone? You need to grow up. Picking on Fourth Years all the time... Well, it's just sad, isn't it?"

James snorted. "Perhaps, but I suppose I don't have too long to wait, do I? I mean, I  _am_  sixteen," he boasted. "How old are you again?" He lifted his wrist and made a show of checking his watch. "Bit past your bedtime, isn't it?"

Scorpius matched his glare, refusing to look away. "Don't you have anywhere else to be? I saw a couple of First Years outside; why don't you take your broom and do a few laps up and down the corridor? I wouldn't want you to miss an opportunity to show off."

Albus made a poor attempt to stifle a laugh, and the corner of James' mouth twitched. "Funny," he conceded. He looked Scorpius up and down then, eyes lingering over the silver and green embroidery on his robes. "But speaking of having someplace else to be... How  _did_  you get in here again?"

"Oh, I let him in," Albus answered casually, as if it had been a genuine question.

Unbelievable.

There was a fraction of a second where Scorpius knew James was thinking the same thing. They shared a short  _what an idiot_  kind of look before the moment snapped and they were glaring at one another again.

"Did you get a letter from Mum today?" Albus asked then, throwing his legs up on the table between them. If it was a contrived effort to diffuse the tension, it nearly worked.

"Nope," James answered, leaning back and spreading himself out, throwing his arm over the back of the couch. "Did you?" His hand was almost touching Scorpius's hair and Scorpius leaned away from him, wrinkling his nose.

Albus shook his head. "Not yet. I'm hoping she sends us some money soon though because I  _really_  need it."

"For what?" James queried. "What do you need money for? You're spoiled enough," he muttered as an aside.

"I dunno," Albus said, picking at his trousers. "Stuff. Scorp and I are going into Hogsmeade tomorrow; I might want to get a few things from Uncle George's..."

James sniggered. "The joke shop? God, you're such a baby, Al. And anyway, didn't Mum and Dad give you, like, ten galleons at the start of term? Isn't that enough for you? Just because this one-" He jerked his head at Scorpius here- "parades around like it's no big thing that his family's loaded, doesn't mean you have to do the same."

Scorpius was overcome by the sudden and overwhelming urge to kick James in the face. "I'm sitting right here," Scorpius reminded him, putting his hand up for good measure. "You know, just in case you'd forgotten."

"Oh, I know," James answered with a nasty smirk.

"And just so you know, I don't parade around like I'm anything! Isn't that more your kind of deal,  _Potter_?"

James let out a loud laugh. "I like it when you call me  _Potter_  like that,  _Malfoy_. It's like a little cub trying to roar. Adorable."

"Can you two stop fighting for like, five minutes?" Albus begged in a small voice. He was starting to look a little desperate. "Please?"

Scorpius closed his mouth, against his better judgement.

"Whatever," James said, blowing out a breath. "Anyway, Al, if you're angling to borrow money then the answer's no. Sorry."

"But-!"

"No. Go harass Rose, or Louis. Or Floo Dad and give him some sob story - you know he can't say no to you once you get going. I don't care, just leave me and my wallet alone."

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time?"

Scorpius cringed a little on Albus' behalf. As much as he adored his friend, he frequently found himself wishing Albus would make more of an effort to sound less like a whining First Year, particularly in front of James. It wasn't as if James needed extra motivation to treat the two of them like babies.

Scorpius folded his arms, wishing James would disappear so that he and Albus could get back to planning their days, when he felt fingers tugging roughly at his hair. He started and jerked away. James was regarding him with barely concealed distaste.

"You should cut your hair, you know; it's way too long."

Scorpius flushed angrily. "Keep your hands to yourself," he snapped, "and mind your own business."

"What? I'm just offering some friendly advice. Wouldn't want you to walk around looking stupid, would we? Really," he added, and got to his feet, stretching, "you should do something to fix it. It isn't like you don't have the money." He tutted, and regarded Scorpius now with a pitying look. "It's too long. And such a stupid color." He strutted away, leaving Scorpius glaring daggers at his back.

Scorpius rounded on Albus then, unable to contain his anger. "Thanks a lot, Albus, you useless twit."

"What?" Albus spluttered, looking wounded. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," Scorpius muttered and looked away from him, using everything he had to force his anger to settle down. Even if Albus deserved his wrath for being such an oblivious, stupid, shrinking violet, it wouldn't do any good to be or stay angry at him. Scorpius had tried that in the past and all it had led to was weeks of boredom and Albus following him around the school like a kicked puppy.

"Look," Albus began, after an uncomfortable silence, "I'm sorry about James, alright? You know what he's like - he's just a prat. I wish I knew why he picks on you the way he does." He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "Maybe then I could get him to stop."

"Oh, come off it, Albus," Scorpius snapped. "You know exactly why he picks on me."

"What? Why?" Albus blinked at him, that stupid, innocent, oblivious look all over his face. Sometimes Scorpius was tempted to slap it right off.

He exhaled and shook his head. "Because I'm me," he explained, gesturing at all of himself, "and you're  _you_. Clearly he doesn't think I'm any good for you because of... Well, you know what."

"That's ridiculous. That's got nothing to do with us."

"I know that, and you know that," Scorpius muttered. "But he doesn't."

"Look, can we just forget about him? He's an idiot," Albus sighed, "and he's not going to ruin this holiday for us. Come on, we're going to have loads of fun!" He grinned, green eyes flashing with excitement.

Scorpius couldn't help but smile too.

They both looked over at the portrait hole at the same time. Rose had just stumbled in with her boyfriend Andrew, a Sixth Year Ravenclaw, and Scorpius sniggered, making a gagging sound. They were draped all over each other, Andrew gawping at her the way people do when all they want is to be alone so that they can drool all over one another in peace. It was all so undignified.

"How disgusting," Scorpius commented, making no effort to keep his voice down.

Albus shot him a quelling look and said, "Don't say that. I think it's kind of... nice, you know? Andrew really likes her, and it's good for Rose to have someone hanging on her every word, studying with her and listening to her go on like she does..." He stared at them fondly for a few seconds and chuckled. "Takes the pressure off the rest of us at least."

Scorpius frowned, and watched as Albus's gaze slid across the room, over to where Briana Longbottom was sitting, engrossed in a half-hearted game of Wizard's Chess with her friend, Tamara.

He was so utterly transparent, Scorpius thought.

"Yeah... It's nice," Albus said again, distantly.

Scorpius barely resisted the impulse to make gagging noises again, and instead got to his feet and brushed off his robes. The Gryffindor common room was always covered in cat hair; it was revolting.

Albus looked up at him then, the fog clearing from his eyes, and said, "Where are you going?"

"To get something to eat, then bed," Scorpius told him, trying to sound unbothered. "I'll see you for breakfast in the morning?"

"But..."

"I'll see you in the morning," Scorpius repeated, trying for a smile. "And get some sleep. No staying awake all night eating sweets up in your dorm; they'll rot your teeth, you know."

Albus shrank back into the lounge. "Alright," he mumbled, unable to hide his disappointment. "See you tomorrow, Scorp."

Scorpius smiled and trudged over to the door, shooting a half-smile at Rose, who waved back at him excitedly, so deliriously happy she was unable to hide it, and catching James's eye just as he reached the portrait hole. The eldest Potter was sat on the stairs leading up to the boys' dormitory, one half of his face concealed in shadow. He leaned forward when he saw Scorpius, almost as if he wanted to get up and cross the room, say something to him.

Scorpius made a rude gesture at him, and James shook his head, sitting back again so that Scorpius could barely see his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of a much larger chapter, but it was getting long -- way too long -- so I decided to split it up and post this now. Also, I'm constantly adding to the tags as I go, so please keep an eye on them if you're following this story as I tend to use them to warn for any possible triggers.

The holidays were  _not_  off to a good start.

It was bitterly cold and draughty in the Great Hall - would it kill the staff to cast a couple of decent Warming charms about the place? - and Scorpius was still in a mood from yesterday, a fact Albus seemed predictably oblivious to. And to top it all off, someone needed to have a word with the House Elves because the quality of the tea was a joke.

"What's wrong with you this morning? You've got a face like a slapped arse," Albus observed through a mouthful of bacon and egg. Scorpius cringed, but gave Albus points for being even slightly more observant than usual.

He set his teacup down, and rested his chin in his palm. "This tea tastes like cabbage water. You know I can't function in the mornings without a decent cup of tea."

"Oh. Want some juice then?" Albus slid his own goblet across the table, but Scorpius shook his head and quickly pushed it back to him. He appreciated the gesture, but didn't quite fancy pumpkin juice infused with Albus's slobber and tiny floating bits of bacon.

Unpeturbed, Albus continued to shovel in his breakfast, and again around a mouthful of food said, "You've got that look on you face, the thinky one - like you're concentrating really hard on something. Sure you're alright?"

If anyone else had asked, Scorpius might have answered with a snarky comment deriding Albus's intelligence or lack of table manners; but he couldn't bring himself to treat Albus that way, no matter how annoyed with him he became. Over the years he had learned to become a very different version of himself around Albus; someone capable of gentleness, patience, and even kindness. Because Albus was too earnest not to be hurt by even the mildest of unkind remarks, and was usually staggeringly resistant to more complex forms of sarcasm. It was simpler for all involved just to be straightforward with him.

"No, not really," Scorpius admitted, with a little sigh.

"Why, what's the matter?"

Scorpius gave a noncommittal shrug and let his hands wander into his hair, tugging a little at the ends. He felt his face grow a little hot, and he bit his lip. Albus eyed him curiously.

"Is my hair really a stupid color?" he blurted.

Finally finished stuffing his face, Albus set down his fork and shot Scorpius an incredulous look. "What? No, why would you say that?"

"I don't know," Scorpius lied.

"Is this about what James said yesterday? Come on, Scorp, you know he was only messing with you; he says stuff like that to me and Lily all the time. It isn't like he meant it, he was just trying to get under your skin. So don't let it," Albus finished with a bright smile, and took a large gulp of pumpkin juice. A considerable amount dribbled down his front.

"Hm."

"Hey." Albus nudged his hand, and Scorpius looked up to find him grinning. "I think your hair's brilliant."

Scorpius struggled to contain a smile and mumbled, "No it isn't, it's stupid. Who else in our year has white hair?"

"It's not white, it's  _blond_. And no one," Albus easily replied, "that's why I like it. It's unique. So are you."

The air around them suddenly started to feel very hot. Scorpius rolled up the sleeves of his jumper and tried his best to brush off Albus's compliments as no big deal, although privately they had meant a great deal to him. It meant a great to deal to Scorpius that Albus approved of anything about him, including his hair, and it had always been that way. Albus's opinion of him was more important than anyone else's, including those of his own family.

Scorpius was committed, however, to making sure Albus remained ignorant of this and the resulting power it gave him.

"Heh, speaking of James, what a loner."

Scorpius glanced over to where Albus was pointing and saw James seated at the far end of the table, quietly eating by himself. He sniggered. "Not quite so rowdy when all his friends are gone, is he?"

Scorpius looked back at Albus just in time to watch the smirk fade from his lips.

"Maybe we should invite him to sit with us."

Scorpius let out a loud, "Ha!"

"What? He's all by himself, I feel kind of sorry for him, don't you?"

"Er, no?"

"James!" Albus called out before Scorpius could stop him. "Come sit over here!" He patted the bench beside him and waved his brother over. James just looked annoyed by the interruption.

Scorpius aimed a kick at Albus's leg under the table. "What'd you do that for, idiot?" he said through his teeth. Albus shrugged and Scorpius hissed, "God, Albus Potter, you're such a soft touch. It's sickening. Oh, wonderful, he's coming over here." Scorpius huffed, and folded his arms across his chest. He refused to engage in yet another verbal tussle with James Potter this morning; he simply hadn't the motivation to be left feeling stupid and self-concious today.

James slammed his cup down on the table and plopped himself into the seat beside Scorpius. Scorpius wondered why he kept doing that when there was perfectly adequate seating space beside Albus. At least he smelled better this morning, Scorpius thought. Like soap-cleaned skin and lavender laundry detergent.

"So what do you two ninnies have planned for the day?" James casually shook out his messy tangle of dark brown hair, and Scorpius inwardly sneered.

It wouldn't be half so difficult to give back to James as good as he dished out if there something there for Scorpius to zero in on, some physical imperfection to be mocked and derided. But there wasn't, and it annoyed Scorpius to no end that James was tall and tanned and broad-shouldered and otherwise conventionally good looking. With an entirely reasonable hair color. It simply wasn't fair.

"Hogsmeade!" Albus answered excitedly, and bounced a little in his seat. "And Butterbeer - and food, so much  _food_  - and tea for Scorpius. Real tea, he doesn't like school tea. Oh! And presents for Mum and Dad and Lily, I nearly forgot. Which reminds me; do you want to go halves in something? We might be able to get something really nice for Mum if you pitch in and we buy it together."

"I thought I told you yesterday to leave me and my wallet alone, and where did you get money from? I thought you said you had none."

"Oh! Scorpius is lending me some. He's a life saver," Albus said brightly.

Scorpius felt James's eyes on him, and turned around to face the other boy and whatever nasty remark he was currently mulling over.

"I see," James said slowly, still looking at Scorpius. "Wasn't that thoughtful of him?"

"Totally, but he's like that," Albus replied, dragging a platter of sausages toward him in order to pick at what was left. "Thoughtful, and nice, and smart, and-"

"Loaded. Don't forget loaded."

"He isn't loaded," Albus said mildly, chewing loudly.

"That's right," Scorpius said, directly to James. "I'm nothing of the sort, not that it's any of your business whether I am or not. You know, I don't think I'll ever understand your frankly bizarre obsession with my family's financial situation, Potter. Are you trying to imply that I'm spoiled?" he went on, with a tilt of his head. "Because that'd just be downright laughable coming from you. Who's your father again? Oh, that's right - the great, famous,  _wealthy_  Harry Potter. So don't accuse me of being spoiled. You don't have a leg to stand on."

"He's got a point," Albus interjected, somewhere in the background. Scorpius had almost forgotten he was there.

James stared at him a long moment before he snorted and said, "Shut up, you little shit."

Privately, Scorpius allowed himself a moment to celebrate this small triumph, and James's complete lack of a stinging comeback. Although he hadn't managed to avoid a verbal sparring match with James, at least he'd won it, and forced the other boy to eat his own words. He sat back and let the smugness wash over him.

"So what do you think, James? Can you come into town with us? I really think we should go halves in a present for Mum, it'll make things so much easier and if we send it tonight it might even get to her before Christmas morning. Please?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you two, but I'll  _meet_  you at Dervish and Banges in an hour, we'll find something there. Just remember, though, if you're not there when I walk in, I'm leaving. I'm not hanging around all day like a willy waiting for you two to finish braiding each other's hair."

"We don't do that," Albus responded, sounding puzzled. "But alright, we'll be there in an hour! Thanks, Jamie."

"Don't call me that, Al. Like, ever again. Especially not in front of company."

"It's only Scorp, and he knows everything about our family," Albus pointed out. "But alright then."

James's foot nudged Scorpius's beneath the table and, rankled, Scorpius scowled at him. James's expression didn't change at all, however, and Scorpius was almost about to give him the very undeserved benefit of the doubt when he did it again, and harder.

"Hey!"

"What's wrong, Scorp?" Albus asked, but he wasn't looking at them, busy as he was flicking through Scorpius's used copy of  _The Daily Prophet_  - or, more accurately, the silly comics section. He laughed when a crudely-drawn dog chased a boy with a hole in his pants off the edge of the page.

"Don't kick me," Scorpius gritted, and kicked James back for good measure. "Do you like being kicked? Here, I'll do it again, just so you can be sure."

James didn't flinch. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said blandly, and nudged Scorpius's leg again.

"I said stop it," Scorpius hissed, and this time James gave a slow smirk.

"That wasn't even a kick, you big baby."

"I'm gonna head back up to the Tower and get dressed," Albus announced a few moments later. "Meet you in town in an hour?" He got to his feet, and Scorpius quickly did the same. Irritated now that James had managed to stir him up yet again, Scorpius ignored him and followed Albus over to the doors.

On the way they passed Briana Longbottom and, upon seeing Albus, she smiled brightly and waved. Albus flushed an unbecoming shade of red and promptly tripped over his own feet. The girls in Briana's group giggled, and Scorpius took Albus's elbow to steady him.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Albus said breathlessly.

Scorpius cast a quick look over his shoulder and saw Briana looking back at them, the only one of her friends who was not laughing at Albus's awkward display.

Scorpius had nothing against her, personally. She was, from what he had observed, a kind, sweet girl, whom Albus had always seemed to get along with well. She was pretty, too, a fact Scorpius knew Albus had almost certainly noticed. And so it was for Albus's sake that he narrowly avoided throwing Briana a nasty look behind Albus's back.

He didn't care how nice she was - he just couldn't bring himself to like her.

He patted Albus's shoulder as they walked and found himself secretly hoping that Briana had noticed the food Albus had dribbled all over his robes, and the sauce-smudge on his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The distance into Hogsmeade was far longer than Scorpius remembered, and halfway there he found himself wishing they'd arranged alternate means of transport. It was too cold to be allowed, and winter weather always wreaked havoc on his skin. His lips were dry and stinging and his cheeks, exposed entirely to the wind, felt as if his grandmother had been given free reign to pinch them.

"Do you want my scarf?" Albus shouted over the wind. He punctuated this by giving Scorpius's shoulder a friendly bump, and Scorpius gently bumped him back.

"I'm alright," he shouted back. "Just stay close to me!"  


Albus did him one better and threw his arm around Scorpius's shoulders. Surprised but pleased, Scorpius huddled in close to him, and quickly found himself wishing now that they had an even longer distance ahead of them.  


But they'd already crossed the threshold to the village and hurried as they made their way past little shops and cafes, the smell of baking and coffee thick in the air, the promise of warmth behind every brightly-lit window.  


A blast of toasty air hit them both as they entered Dervish and Banges. The bell over the door clanged loudly, and Scorpius quickly ushered Albus inside, letting the door fall closed behind them.  


He gripped Albus's shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing hard. "Let's never leave this shop. Deal?"  


"Merlin,  _deal_ ," Albus agreed, teeth chattering. He rubbed his mittened hands together and glanced around the store, presumably in search of James.  


"You're late."  


Scorpius and Albus whipped around at the same time and saw James standing beside a display of pocket Foe Glasses. He was dressed like a Muggle in a red hooded jumper and black jeans, and looked as if he'd been inside a good while. His cheeks were flushed pink with warmth, and there was no snow in his hair like there was Albus's.  


Albus frowned and checked his watch. "Can't be by much, can it?"  


"Whatever, just come on."  


James took his brother's elbow and steered him towards the front counter, Scorpius trailing after them.  


"Have you picked something out already?" Albus queried.  


James pointed at something beneath the glass display.  


"Well, what is it?"  


"What does it look like, Al?"  


"Well I can see what it looks like," Albus replied, as if this was a silly question, "but what does it do?"  


"It doesn't _do_  anything," James responded, sounding impatient. "It's just a barrette. Mum likes things like that, and it'd look nice on her. Why does it have to do something?"  


"I dunno," Albus shrugged. "Because this is a magic shop?"  


"Twit," James muttered under his breath. He looked up at the shop assistant, who was hovering over them - probably realized they were Potters, Scorpius surmised, and was itching to sell something to them - and gestured for him to take the item out.  


"That's what we're getting," he said to Albus, reaching into his pocket.  


"Don't I get a say at all?"  


James threw the shop assistant, a balding middle-aged wizard with terrible fashion sense, an apologetic look, and said, "Al. If I give you a say we'll end up walking out with something like a talking kettle, and--"  


"Oooh, as it happens we have one of those!" the shop assistant interjected, but was quickly silenced by a look from James.  


"Look, I know what Mum likes, alright?" James went on. "Let's just get the barrette and get out of here."  


"Oh, alright," Albus said, sounding dejected. He was used to losing most battles with James, Scorpius knew, but that didn't keep Scorpius from feeling slightly sorry for him all the same.  


He insinuated himself between James and Albus in order to get a better look at the hair barrette in question, which the shopkeeper was busy extrapolating from the display case. It was quite beautiful, Scorpius decided once he got a better look at it: made from what looked like bronze; an intricate flower design inlaid with jade and rose quartz.  


"It's very pretty," Scorpius remarked, and Albus looked over at him with a pleased grin. It hadn't escaped Scorpius's notice that his own approval meant a great deal to Albus, too.  


"You think so?"  


"Yes, I think it'll look quite nice on her." Albus beamed, and James ignored them.  


Scorpius wandered away from the two of them while they finished the sale; it had been a while since he'd visited Hogsmeade, and even longer since he'd had occasion to come to Dervish and Banges. One didn't visit if they were looking for something specific, besides. It was more a place one came to in order to kill some time, or find something unusual.  


Much like the silver ring he'd just spotted, one sporting a large oval stone - larimar, it looked like; but once Scorpius leaned in closer he saw the stone - or whatever substance it really was - was swirling, almost like a storm cloud. Albus and James's voices carried across the low din of the shop, and Scorpius couldn't help but follow along.  


"Oh! Before I forget - Mum said in your last letter you need a new broom. Said yours is getting old and she doesn't want you using it anymore. S'not safe."  


"So?"  


"Well I know you love it since you've had it since first year and all, but-"  


"Get to the point, Al."  


"Oh, right. Yeah, sorry. Anyway, when Scorp and I were running through town I saw a sign out the front of  _Broomstix_... They're having a sale, if you want to go have a look."  


"It's not necessary, but thanks."  


"What? Why? If you keep using that thing, Mum's just going to confiscate it anyway next time your home, so you might as well just get--"  


"I don't need one," James interrupted. "When school comes back, I'm not going to be playing Quidditch anymore."  


"You've got to be joking... Since when? Why?"  


"Because I just don't want to anymore, alright? Leave it."  


"Well you know Mum's going to want to hear about this."  


"Yes, and I'm sure after we do this you'll be skipping right back to the castle to write and tell her all about it."  


"James," Albus began, sounding hurt.  


"Will that be all for today, Sirs?"  


Scorpius very quickly glanced away from where he'd been gawping at James and returned his attention to the curious-looking ring in front of him. He fixated on the little hand-written card propped beside it and tried to look as if he hadn't just been eavesdropping, and that he wasn't put-off by James's increasingly odd behavior.  


**The Vestfold Ring**  


_Glows a sunny orange to alert the wearer when clement weather is imminent._  
_Created in 1872 by Johannes Halvorsen just prior to his first visit to Great Britain._  


Scorpius smiled a little, impressed. He'd heard of many magical instruments which claimed to alert witches and wizards to bad or dangerous weather ahead, but never one that gave its owner a heads-up to the sun. Even if it was obsolete and mostly useless these days, it was quirky and unusual enough that Scorpius wanted it, although explaining the purchase to his father was not a conversation he was eager to have.  


He was just about to call the shop assistant over to ask for a price when the back of his neck prickled and he swiftly turned around.  


Behind him, an older witch in magenta robes was looking over his shoulder. She had cropped black hair and a severe face, and when she looked at Scorpius like she wanted to hit him, it surprised him enough that he stepped back and bumped his hip against the display counter.  


"What's your name, boy?" the witch demanded, peering at him through narrowed eyes, like she'd seen him before and he'd killed her cat.  


Scorpius, puzzled and only slightly embarrassed, cleared his throat and said, "Scorpius. Although I don't believe we've ever met..."  


With a knowing huff, the witch sneered and walked away from him without another word. Scorpius blinked, but chalking it up to someone mentally unstable, ignored it and turned around to capture the shopkeeper's attention.  


"Could you please give me a price on this ring?" he called out.  


But the man in question was leaning over the counter now, he realized; engaged in hushed conversation with the witch who'd demanded to know Scorpius's name. They were both staring at him with what could only be described as disgust and suddenly, the space around him seemed to shrink. Albus was somewhere at the back of the shop fiddling with the Sneakoscopes, and James, although he was watching the goings-on with mild disinterest from across the room, wasn't likely to suddenly leap to his defense considering how much they disliked one another.  


Scorpius was trapped, and alone.  


He had found himself in this situation enough times to know exactly what was going on, although it had been a sufficient amount of time since the last incident that he had allowed himself to grow complacent, and had thus not realized what was actually happening here in enough time to make a timely exit.  


He wanted to flee, but all of a sudden couldn't move. It was mortifying, knowing that James was watching. Scorpius had never hated him, resented him for who he was lucky enough to be, more than he did now.  


The shop assistant leaned back, nodded at the woman, and she promptly disappeared with a swirl of her robes. The man was coming towards him now, regarding him like he was the scum around a dirty fish bowl, and Scorpius was rooted to the spot. Why couldn't he just  _move_?  


The man stopped in front of him and, looking him over up and down, said coldly, "That... is not for sale. As a matter of fact, young Malfoy, I don't think you'll find much in here that is." He pursed his lips and made a point of looking towards the exit. Scorpius vainly wished for something, anything, that would allow him to disappear instantaneously.  


And then James was there beside him, almost wedging himself between Scorpius and the man. Scorpius had not even heard him come over. He'd probably appeared just in time to get a good front-seat viewing of Scorpius's humiilation.  


"Ah, Mr. Potter," the man said then, his demeanor having changed entirely. "Is there something else I can do for you and your brother?"  


"Actually, yeah," James said, sounding troubled. It had gone very quiet. James was standing almost fully in front of Scorpius now, blocking his view of the shopkeeper.

Scorpius considered it a small blessing. 

"This ring," James began. "How much is it? I mean, for me."  


"For you, Mr. Potter? Ah, let me see..."  


Scorpius knew James well, but even then he couldn't quite believe the other boy was being so malicious. Unable to bear another second of it, Scorpius spun on his heel and raced out of the store, the freezing wind lashing at his face as he shoved open the door. He bent over, bracing his hands on his thighs, and tried to breathe, even if it felt as if no matter how much air he sucked in, it wasn't enough.  


A few minutes passed and then: "Scorp! Scorp, what happened! You're white as a sheet -- god, what's gone on?" Albus was at his side now, arm around him. "Scorpius," Albus pleaded, sounding genuinely worried now. "Please say something?"  


"It's nothing," Scorpius choked out. "Stop fussing at me," he added once he'd caught his breath, gently slapping Albus's hand away from his head. "Albus, stop it, I'm fine."  


He stood upright and looked past Albus's anxious face at James, who'd just come out of the store. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, and his face was as blank as an empty chalkboard.  


"You," Scorpius seethed, shoving Albus out of the way and glaring up at James now.  


"Wait," Albus said behind them, "I'm really confused now."  


"You rotten bastard..."  


"Scorp!"  


"Be quiet, Albus," Scorpius snapped over his shoulder. "Couldn't resist the urge to brag, could you?" he went on, seething. "Yes, yes, we all know you're from a very respectable family, and mostly everyone you come across is more than willing to lick your arse, and nothing's _not for sale_ when it comes to you, but tell me: what did you ever do, Potter? I can answer that for you.  _Nothing_."  


"Are you finished?"  


Scorpius balled his hands into fists, breathing hard, and scowled up at him. He was lucky he still had a functioning nose.

"Scorp," Albus said in a small voice. He put a hand on Scorpius's shoulder. "I have something for you that might cheer you up."

"What?" Scorpius snarled, turning around to face Albus now. Almost immediately, he started to feel guilty. None of this was Albus's fault, and he didn't deserve to be shouted out. Especially not when it looked like the tiniest verbal shove might actually bring him to tears.  


"Sorry, Al," Scorpius mumbled, attempting to ignore James altogether. "What is it?"  


Albus reached into his pocket and produced a small blue box. In the background, James groaned but Scorpius ignored him.  


"Al?"  


"Happy Christmas," Albus said, beaming as he thrust the box at him. "I mean, happy early Christmas. You look like you need it."  


Confused, Scorpius untied the pearly ribbon wrapped tightly around the box and opened it. Inside was the ring he'd been looking at, and his heart caught in his throat. He looked up at Albus. "You were watching?"  


"What?"  


Scorpius shook his head and swallowed hard. He stood there for a few seconds, unsure what to say, or how to put order or sense to his thoughts. "It's beautiful," he said finally. "Thank you."  


Albus beamed. "You're welcome. Actually, you should probably just thank James, it was his idea." He gave a small frown at this, as though he didn't know quite what to think himself.  


"I beg your pardon?" Scorpius glanced over at James, who was standing behind his younger brother now, jaw set and shaking his head.  


"Yeah, it was his idea. He knew I was looking for something to get for you, and he told me he saw you looking at this, so."  


"But Albus," Scorpius began, very deliberately avoiding James's eyes. "This ring must have been worth a fortune."  


Albus blushed. "Yeah... I mean, I had help. James paid for a lot of--"  


Before Albus could let slip another word, James let out an angry hiss and slapped him upside the head.  


"Ow!" Albus growled, rubbing his head. "What'd you do that for?"  


"Idiot," James muttered. He pulled his hood over his head, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and stalked away.  


Scorpius was left reeling, feeling as if he'd accidentally wandered into an alternate universe.  


"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" he directed at Albus.

Still scowling and rubbing his head, Albus turned around and said, "You tell me. He's acting all weird lately; I mean, he's usually a bit of a tight-arse when it comes to money -- he hoards most of his allowances, don't ask me why -- and that thing--" He looked pointedly at the box in Scorpius's hand-- "was worth a fortune. And no offense, but he doesn't even like you that much, so what's he playing at? And that barrette was worth an even bigger fortune, and he paid for most of that, too, so. I dunno. Weird."

"Yeah," Scorpius said quietly. Weird was an understatement.   


He studied the box for a few moments, feeling distinctly uneasy, before replacing the lid. "What am I supposed to do with this?"  


"What to do you mean?"  


"I don't know," Scorpius said with a small shrug. "It's too strange, isn't it? I can't accept this. Your brother -- who hates me, need I remind you -- just bought me a ring. I... Perhaps you should just return it." He held the box out for Albus to take; there was no way he was going back into the store himself.    


Albus looked surprised, then hurt. "It's not really from him, though, is it? It's from me."  


"How do you figure that, Albus?"  


"Well," Albus began, and he wrapped his fingers around Scorpius's hand, forcing him to hold on tightly to the box. "It was James's idea because he saw you looking at it, but it's really from me. I mean, it's just a favor, right? I'm paying him back."  


"Right," Scorpius agreed, his voice barely above a whisper. He couldn't tear his eyes away from their joined hands, and wanted nothing more than to believe it was really as simple as Albus said it was.   


Albus beamed at him then, and a second later dropped Scorpius's hand, throwing an arm around him instead. "Come on, let's go get that tea; it's freezing."  


Scorpius huddled in close to him and tried not to dwell on what had happened -- the shop; James; Albus's oversimplification of everything. Because he knew that if he thought too closely on any of it, it would only fall apart.


End file.
